List of POW Names
Below is a list of names for the Prisoners of War used from Metal Slug: Super Vehicle-001 to Metal Slug 5. All of these are chosen randomly in the Recaptured Prisoners screen; support POWs such as Rumi Aikawa and the President have their names set and are listed at the very end. "Achilles" does not have an actual name and is instead randomly picked from the list. The executives from Metal Slug 5 have their own list of names. Metal Slug 2 has an error where "z" is replaced by "j". The names in the game's files are organized in sets based on the number of characters, and these sets are alphabetized. ---- TWO LETTERS: *Ai *Al *Ho *In *Li *Lo *Ly *Lü *Ma *No *Ou *Pi *Pu *Tu *Vu *Yü THREE LETTERS: *Abe *Abū *Ali *Amy *Aoi *Bak *Bay *Cao *Cho *Eda *Ely *Fan *Hai *Hsi *Huc *Hui *Ibn *Ito *Job *Kim *Kui *K'o *Lao *Lei *Liu *Mao *Min *Nan *Niü *Nūr *Pai *Rau *Ryo *Tao *Tzū *Uno *Van *Wei *Yao *Yen FOUR LETTERS: *Aino *Ajax *Ando *Anna *Anno *Azād *Chōn *Clio *Coty *Daff *Date *Dido *Echo *Eros *Fork *Gaea *Goto *Gras *Gris *Hara *Hebe *Hera *Hero *Hino *Huai *Ioku *Iris *Jung *Juno *Jōng *Karr *Kato *Kent *King *Kino *Kirk *Kise *Kita *Kuan *Kujo *Ling *Lung *Lutz *Maia *Mars *Miki *Mori *Mort *Nike *Noma *Odum *Okui *Owen *Pham *Phya *Ping *Plum *P'an *P'ei *P'ya *Raux *Rhea *Rinz *Sade *Sato *Saya *Seki *Shih *Soga *Sugo *Taki *Thor *Toda *Tran *T'ai *Undo *Wang *Ward *West *Xuan *Yang *Yule *YÜan FIVE LETTERS: *Adams *Albee *Allen *Amagi *Amano *Annue *Araki *Argus *Atlas *Bidan *Bitār *Bowly *Bülow *Cacus *Ceres *Chang *Chaos *Circe *Clark *Cooke *Creon *Csoma *Cupid *Danaë *Diana *Dione *Domon *Dryad *Duong *Eliot *Elman *Elton *Eugen *Evens *Fabre *Flora *Freud *Freya *Gamou *Gibbs *Godai *Grape *Green *Hades *Haupt *Hoang *Hours *Hsüeh *Ijuin *Ikeda *Iljin *Inada *Inoue *Ioffe *James *Janus *Jason *Jinbo *Jones *Kaida *Kaifu *Kaioh *Kanai *Kawai *Keath *Kempf *Khung *Kishi *Klapf *Koiso *Konev *Konoe *Kouda *Lailā *Laing *Landė *Lappe *Leibl *Lemon *Liang *Lobos *Lopez *Maria *Medea *Meioh *Midas *Minos *Mintz *Moore *Morga *Morse *Murai *Muses *Müsel *Naiad *Nanao *Natta *Ngone *Ninja *Niobe *Nishi *Obari *Ochoa *Ogata *Ogawa *Ohira *Okano *Okinu *Okuma *Orion *Orlau *Otomo *Oyabu *Pales *Paris *Peach *Pluto *Popov *Priam *Qābūs *Remus *Rheea *Ricci *Rippa *Rücke *Sande *Sanjo *Satyr *Sawai *Scott *Sears *Seton *Simon *Siren *Surry *Taung *Tomoe *Tracy *Ts'ao *Ts'ui *T'ang *T'ien *Venus *Vogel *Volta *Watts *Witty *Woden *Wäber *Zahir SIX LETTERS: *Adonis *Aeacus *Aegeus *Aeneas *Aeolus *Agenor *Aihara *Apollo *Arnold *Arslān *Ashbey *Ashida *Ashley *Athena *Atreus *Attlee *Ayrton *B.Kaga *Baldur *Bandit *Bessyo *Blacky *Boltec *Bonnet *Boresa *Bronze *Bucock *Cadmus *Calvin *Canova *Canton *Capote *Carnap *Carver *Castor *Cather *ChaCha *Charon *Chiron *Ch'ien *Ciouet *Cooley *Cooper *Cotton *Cowley *Cripps *Cronos *Curtis *Daimyo *Dakata *Dawson *Dickel *Ebence *Edison *Enders *Erebus *Erlach *Eucken *Europa *Faunus *Feries *Fields *Fisher *Flegel *Fukuda *Gallap *Gasser *Gorgon *Gülich *Habara *Hamada *Haneda *Hecate *Hector *Hecuba *Helios *Hermes *Hestia *Hiyama *Holmes *Hongou *Hosono *Howood *Hsiung *Hyades *Hypnos *Icarus *Iolaus *Jammes *Jenner *Jewett *Jochum *Joseph *Kamijo *Karibe *Kazami *Keenan *Khabul *Kikuni *Kinsey *Kiyama *Koyama *Kozlov *Kuroda *Kusama *M.Asia *Marino *Medusa *Mehmet *Memnon *Mentor *Mikami *Minami *Mitaka *Mizuno *Momoto *Morita *Morton *Müller *Möbius *Nagura *Naniwa *Nereid *Nereus *Nessus *Nestor *Nghiem *Nguyen *Niwano *Nouhak *Nymphs *Nāquid *Oikawa *Ondine *Orange *Osborn *Paetta *Pallas *Peleus *Pelias *Pelops *Phoebe *Pholus *Pollux *Pomona *Poplin *Psyche *Pyrrha *Quezon *Quincy *Radlov *Reuter *Rokuta *Romsky *Rānādė *Sanger *Sauken *Scilon *Scylla *Seeckt *Sekiya *Selavi *Selene *Shiina *Shiine *Shinjo *Sinzer *Sisley *Sphinx *Staden *Stokes *Streit *Suarės *Suzuki *Sweezy *Tadano *Takada *Takeda *Tanaka *Tennoh *Tethys *Thalia *Themis *Thetis *Titans *Triton *Truong *Turnus *Tyutei *Tyuuji *Uchida *Uranff *Uranus *Valcan *Varese *Velrna *Wahlen *Warner *Weeler *Willis *Wilson *Yagami *Yama-H *Yamada *Yamaha *Yeh-Lü *Yokota *Yoshii *Zaydān *Zethus *'Abbās SEVEN LETTERS: *Achates *Actaeon *Admetus *Aglipay *Akimoto *Alarcon *Alcmene *Allesha *Allport *Almagro *Altrich *Amazons *Amphion *Ansbach *Antaeus *Arachne *Aragane *Ariadne *Artemis *Asteria *Audubon *Bacchus *Bagdash *Bernard *Boochan *Borodin *Bradjoe *Calchas *Camilla *Cardano *Carlsen *Cassell *Centaur *Cepheus *Creamer *Cyclops *Daphnis *Demeter *Dorothy *Drewenz *Droisen *Eastman *Echidna *Edwards *Ehrlich *Electra *Ellwood *Emerson *Epigoni *Eurotas *Everett *Faraday *Fedorov *Feynman *Fleming *Fortuna *Galatea *Garuski *Georgie *Gilbert *Gissing *Gladden *Granada *Griffis *Hattori *Hayashi *Heinell *Higashi *Holland *Hygieia *Icebeer *Imagawa *Ingrham *Inomata *Isurugi *Iyaaan! *Jackson *Jocaste *Joestar *Jupiter *Kalinin *Karimen *Kendall *Kessler *Kourogi *Kujirai *Kurlich *Kurooka *Landino *Lansing *Laocoon *Lavinia *Laërtes *Lebedev *Leumann *Maenads *Makedir *Marsyas *Maubont *Megaera *Mengrai *Mercury *Merkatz *Mikoian *Minerva *Mitsuru *Nemesis *Neptune *Nilsson *Nishida *O'Brien *O'neill *Oceanus *Oedipus *Olivier *Omphale *Orestes *Orikasa *Orpheus *Oyabeen *Pandora *Perseus *Pfeifer *Phaedra *Phineus *Phoebus *Priapus *Proteus *Pushkin *Pylades *Quirino *Rokudou *Romains *Romulus *Rundoll *Saionji *Sargent *Schacft *Schwarz *Schüler *Seaborg *Sheriff *Shestov *Shibaki *Silenus *Simpson *Sitolet *Sjahrir *Snowbit *Sombart *Theseus *Tirsias *Togashi *Tshombe *Tsukino *Umezawa *Viollet *Walajah *Watsuki *Webster *Woeikov *Yamada2 *Ya'q_ub *Yoshida *Yotsuya EIGHT LETTERS: *Achelous *Achilles *Adrastus *Aglauros *Alcestis *Alcmaeon *Alekseev *Amalthea *Anchises *Antigone *Appleton *Arethusa *Ashikaga *Bigpower *Boltwood *Brentano *Calliope *Carnegie *Caselnes *Cercopes *Chappman *Chartian *Connally *Coolidge *Coquelin *Cubresly *Daedalus *Damicles *Deianira *Dekachin *Diomedes *Dionysus *Doc.Yama *Eastlake *Eastwood *Eisenach *Elizalde *Endymion *Eteocles *Eurydice *Eurynome *Frederik *Fukumimi *Fullpath *Ganymede *Garfield *Giddings *Goodmann *Goodyear *Grüneman *Hamachan *Harmonia *Hatoyama *Hercules *Hermione *Hisakawa *Hiyamuta *Hosokawa *Hymeneus *Hyperion *Ice-Muta *Ichinose *Iwashige *Jetstone *Jongkind *Kasahara *Katayama *Kingston *Kircheis *Kiriyama *Kissling *Kreutzer *Krockett *Kyui-Kun *Lancelot *Laomedon *Lefėbvre *Lucretia *Machungo *Malaviya *Marinesk *McCadeau *Melampus *Meleager *Menelaus *Mercator *Mikimoto *Miliukov *Minamoto *Minotaur *Miyazaki *Miyazawa *Mizutani *Morikawa *Morpheus *Murasame *Murayama *Nack-Key *Nakagawa *Nakasone *Nakayama *Namihira *Nausicaä *Ninomiya *Nyandaba *O'Conner *Odysseus *Ofresser *Otonashi *Pasiphaë *Pastolle *Penelope *Pentheus *Phaëthon *Philemon *Pleiades *Polyxena *Poseidon *Pudovkin *Putiatin *Riazanov *Rookwell *Roppongi *Rrmashov *Rubinsky *Rāmānuja *Sarpedon *Saturnus *Silvanus *Sinclaia *Sisyphus *Sullivan *Sylveter *Takahara *Takehira *Tantalus *Tokugawa *Tokuhiro *Toriyama *Tsuchiya *Tsuruoka *Uchiyama *Valkyrie *Varimont *Vespucci *Vigneaud *Williams *Winckler *Yamadera *Yamamoto *Yazdgard *Yoneuchi *Zephyrus NINE LETTERS: *Aegisthus *Aeschylus *Agamemnon *Aldringen *Androcles *Andromeda *Antiochos *Aphrodite *Archangel *Arkwright *Asklepios *Autolycus *BabaIaga *Bayerline *Birolinen *Blackcafe *Blumhardt *Brauhitch *Buchholtz *Bukkorosu *Caracalla *Carothers *Carpenter *Cassandra *Cavaignac *Christian *Cleveland *Coubertin *Coulanges *Deiphobus *Descartes *Ephialtes *Eumenides *Fairchild *Fernandes *Fulbright *Furuhashi *Galbraith *Gilgamesh *Gladstone *Goodelian *Greenhill *Grünewald *Gutensohn *Hashimoto *Hauptmann *Hippolyta *Hyachinth *Ichimonji *Idomeneus *Iphigenia *Isherwood *Ishibashi *Jawlensky *Jefferson *Kashiwagi *Kengamine *Kooriyama *Krupskaia *Lozovskii *Macapagal *Marinetti *Matsukata *Matsumoto *Melpomene *Mikhailov *Mitsuishi *Mnemosyne *Moroboshi *Nakatsuka *Narcissus *Neisebach *Oceanides *Ogasawara *Overstein *Palamedes *Patrichev *Patroclus *Phetracha *Philomela *Polidorus *Polynices *Ponomarev *Pygmalion *Reuentahl *Sakaguchi *Samuelson *Santayana *Schneider *Schönkopf *Semiramis *Shiratori *Siegfried *Starfruit *Steinmetz *Takahashi *Takeshita *Theophane *Tsirnanna *Tsugihara *Turneisen *Tyndareus *Wittfogel *Witzleben *Yamaguchi *Yoko-Shoe *Yokoshima TEN LETTERS: *Amphitrite *Amphitryon *Andromache *Campanella *Carmichael *Carrington *Cassiopeia *Chimatsuri *Cumberland *Epimetheus *Euphrosyne *Eurystheus *Fahrenheit *Fusseneger *Hephaestus *Hesperides *Hildesheim *Hippodamia *Hippolytus *Hofmeister *Knapfstein *Lennenkamp *Lohengramm *Mariendorf *Mecklinger *Metastasio *Persephone *Polyphemus *Procrustes *Prometheus *Proserpine *Pythagoras *Reddiamond *Saginomiya *Schumacher *Sommervill *Sonnenfels *Southworth *Strowberry *Telemachus *Vanderbilt *Waagenseil *Watermelon *Wittenfeld *Zamchevsky ELEVEN LETTERS: *Bellerophon *Bergengruen *Britomartis *Eichendorff *Grigorovich *Grillparzer *Halberstadt *Mittermeier *Neoptolemus *Oppenheimer *Penthesilea *Philoctetes *Pomyalovski *Rovorovskij *Springfield *Stockhausen *Terpsichore *Triptolemus *Yakubovskij Category:Lists